Sweet Sucker
by Ayras
Summary: Kissed By The Baddest Bidder (Voltage inc): One Shot. Mamoru interrupts Soryu. Soryu makes him pay. Yaoi (boy x boy)


Sorry if it doesn't flow well, this is my first attempt at yaoi.

**Sweet Sucker** - (No storyline just straight man sez)

Mamoru sat in his office smoking his cigarette, staring off into space. The sound of a door being slammed brought me back to reality. I hated having my suite right next to that annoying mobster. Did someone piss him off again?

I let out a huff and got up to check on Soryu. I invited himself into Soryu's place. Soryu in his office, sitting at his desk. The door was open just a crack. I was about to walk right in, but the door was open a little bit so I peered in first.

Soryu was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair. What the hell was going on. Soryu looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Samejima that's enough."

The young guy picked himself off the ground, and stood up. Wait, was he on his knees in front of Soryu? Did he do something wrong? It wasn't Mamoru's place to get involved with the mafia, but he strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Was it that bad?" Samejima asked.

What was bad? I thought.

"No." Soryu said shortly, "you can leave."

Samejima leaned over and pecked Soryu on the cheek.

Crap the kid is leaving. I thoughts as I quickly fled Soryu's place, returning to my own suite. What the hell did I just see. No no no, I'm was reading too much into it. I'm sure I was seeing things right?

"I need some air." I spoke out loud.

I got up to leave my suite when Soryu busted through the door and pinned me to the wall.

"Do you enjoy spying on people?" He hissed. Clearly pissed off.

"What is your problem?" I tried my best to sound sarcastic, a little intimidated by how close Soryu's face was to my own.

"My problem is you!" He grabbed my chin and pressed his lips against mine.

I was surprised I didn't know how to react. I should hit him was my first thought, I was about ready to slug Soryu, but something inside of me was stirring. Am I actually enjoying this?

I found myself grabbing Soryu around the waist and pulling him closer.

The gesture must have been unexpected to Soryu, he put his hand against the wall to support himself.

Soryu was clearly annoyed that he was enjoying himself. Soryu pushed his tongue into Mamoru's mouth. His tongue slide over Mamoru's tongue. He suddenly gained his composure and pushed himself away from Mamoru and left.

I groaned in frustration. I was definitely turned on. My lips felt hot. I couldn't stop myself from following Soryu back to his suite.

"What the hell? You can't just leave like that." I snapped, trying to hold in my own actions for following Soryu. I'm not use to this, we usually are at each other's throats, but right now, the pulsing sensation in my pants told him me felt differently, I couldn't make myself hate him. I wanted Soryu.

Soryu was a little surprised by Mamoru's sudden aggression towards him. Usually he just bickered with him from afar and when Soryu felt like he needed to win the conversation he pretended to pull out his gun. It was always enough to get Mamoru to back up.

I approached Soryu, reaching up and grabbing the back of Soryu's neck pulling his face close. My lips to met with Soryu's. The kiss was hot and heavy. I couldn't deny Soryu was an incredible kisser. 'Fuck,' I thought. I was getting harder by the second. I had to reach down and adjust myself.

Soryu grabbed my shoulders. I waited for him to push me away but he lead me to the bedroom.

Soryu pushed me onto the bed. He leaned down, pushing my shirt to the side, and pressing his lips against my collar bone and sucking hard. Crap, I wanted more.

My hands reached for Soryu's tie, sliding it off. I then reached for the buttons on his shirt. What was I even doing? I wanted Soryu naked right now. I reached for his belt and I felt a sting.

"Ow!" I yelped. Soryu had nipped at my neck.

"You're being to eager." He hissed at me.

"Yeah I am." I surprised myself at what had just came out of my mouth. Had I really just admitted to wanting to remove Soryu's clothes?

He reached up and pulled my tie off while he kissed my neck. He removed his shirt and pulled mine off as well. He reached for my belt.

"I'm eager?" I asked.

"Shut up." Soryu glared. I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was. I could see the outline of his hard manhood pushing against his pants. I reached for his belt again. He allowed me to get his undone.

I was pinned to the bed. Soryu kissed down my chest, he sucked on my nipple. I wanted him, I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to change it quickly. Grabbing Soryu by the arms I forced him on his back. Grabbing the front of his pants and boxers in my hand I yanked them down exposing Soryu's hard dick.

He was much bigger than I would have given him credit for. My tongue met with his tip. I took his length in my mouth, it pissed me off that another man gave him pleasure. I glanced up at his face. The look was much better than the one he made earlier with that Samejima kid.

Soryu let a groan escape his lips. I continued to suck. I was so turned on, I felt like I could cum any minute.

"Mamoru." Soryu called out.

I stopped, and looked at Soryu.

"Now it's my turn." He said.

I lifted my body up and let Soryu push me down. His lips met with mine, the kiss was full of passion, different than any other kiss from that day.

Soryu pushed himself between my legs and began to rub his finger against my rim. He pushed a finger in. I groaned. How could I feel pleasure from pain? He removed his finger, I suddenly felt empty.

Soryu leaned close to my ear.

"The face you are making says you want more." Soryu breathed into my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Relax." He said before his lips met mine again for another passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his back.

Soryu thrust himself into me. I threw my head back, and let out a painful groan.

"Relax idiot." Soryu spoke in somewhat of a sweet, seductive voice before he began to nip at my neck. Soryu began to rock back and forth slowly.

I couldn't relax, I felt like my butt was being torn in half.

"Hurts." Was all I could manage to groan out as I pulled my eyes shut tightly. The pressure was gone. I opened my eyes and Soryu was on his knees a bit away from me. Had he pulled out because he was hurting me?

Seeing the confused look on Mamoru's face Soryu replied with, "I'm not so much of a monster that I'd get off from hurting you."

He pushed me on my side and spooned me. Soryu was cuddling with me. I could still feel his hard manhood on my backside, and the heat from his body.

"Let's try again." Soryu's kind eyes were too much to refuse, I wanted to tell him I wanted him to be happy, but parts of me were too disgusted with what I was doing to admit that I actually had feelings for the guy.

I almost jumped when I felt Soryu's fingers down there, they were wet and cold. Was he putting lube on me? He nibbled on my ear.

"Are you going to relax then?" He whispered in my ear. He pushed himself in again from behind.

"Nng…" was all I could groan out. Was I actually enjoying this?

He pushed himself in deeper. He kissed my neck and grabbed onto my manhood and began to rub.

"Crap. I'm gonna…" Was all I could say before I reached my climax. My cum got all over his hand and his bed sheets.

"I didn't realize you were so lewd." Soryu whispered.

I let out a moan

"Is that the sign for okay?" Soryu asked.

I moved myself onto all fours. Soryu got behind me and thrust himself in again, deeply. He moved swiftly, and with force. I was enjoying it. I continued to let moans escape my lips.

"Soryu I'm gonna…" I panted out, "cum again."

"Together then." He said. Soryu let out a moan, it was enough to push me over the edge and I came again on his bedsheets.

I could feel Soryu's juice inside of me. It leaked down my butt crack as Soryu pulled me into his arms.

"Stay here tonight." His arms wrapped tightly around me.

"You're surprisingly gentle." I said as I leaned into his arms, "And a bit babyish too." I let out a chuckle.

Even though Soryu's arms were wrapped around me, I couldn't get over the nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

"What about Samejima?" I blurted out.

"I have you now." Soryu kissed my neck, my cheek, and landed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey, I like to conserve my energy; I can't do that with you."

Soryu only tighten his hold on me. Despite my demands, I fell asleep in his arms.

I could never admit it, but I was in love with this mobster.


End file.
